


Carta 1: Jinyoung

by drunkonjjp



Series: Why did you leave me? [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonjjp/pseuds/drunkonjjp
Summary: Lo único que dejó fue una carta con una explicación.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Why did you leave me? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: JJP





	Carta 1: Jinyoung

Para el amor de mi vida:

Si estas leyendo esto es porque te despertaste al no sentir el calor de mi cuerpo abrazándote; seguramente ahora estes somnoliento, con tus ojitos del color del café a medio abrir, la marca de la almohada en tu mejilla y tu pelito despeinado como siempre, pero de igual manera espero que hagas un esfuerzo para leer esto atentamente a pesar del sueño.  
Me voy a ir, no te puedo decir a donde ni por cuanto tiempo, porque es algo que no sé con certeza, lo único que sé ahora es que te amo con todo mi corazón, y que ese es el motivo de mi partida. Te amo tanto que duele, duele no poder darte todo lo que te mereces, duele ver como cada día tu sonrisa se desgasta un poquito más tratando de entender que es lo que pasa por mi cabeza, pero lo que más me duele es que creas que es culpa tuya, dejame decirte amor mío que no lo es. No hay nada en vos que este mal, nada que no me haga maravillarme cada día un poco más, ni nada que no me haga inmensamente feliz; desde tu obsesión de dormir con medias y los pies tapados con una sábana aunque hagan 30º de calor, hasta tu peculiar forma de preparar el té, asi que por si no quedó claro te lo vuelvo a decir, el problema no sos vos, soy yo, asi de cliché como suena es la realidad.  
En este momento siento que tus padres tenían razón y que realmente no soy digno de vos, asi que me voy en busca de ese hombre que pueda darte todo lo que mereces, que pueda decirte lo hermoso que sos en la cara, que pueda darte un beso en público y llevarte de la mano a recorrer cada galería de arte y tienda de música que exista en la ciudad, que te haga sentir seguro y no dudes nunca de compartir la vida con él, conmigo. Ese hombre esta dentro mio, perdido detrás de todas las malos recuerdos y traumas pasados pero, incluso ahora que esta aterrado y escondido en algún lugar del fondo de mi corazón, es tuyo, siempre lo fue, y siempre lo va a ser.  
Cuando lo encuentre y lo saque a la superficie va a ser, entonces, cuando vuelva con vos; al lugar donde pertenece, abajo tuyo en el sillón siendo tu lugar favorito para tomar una siesta.  
Asi que te pido amor mío que no llores, que seas fuerte como siempre y, principalmente, que no dejes de iluminar el mundo con tu sonrisa hermosa y con tu arte, no te prives a vos mismo de ser feliz y de hacer lo que te hace feliz.  
No voy a pedirte que me esperes, ni que no dejes de amarme, porque sería injusto para vos esperar a alguien que no sabes cuando va a volver. Asi que seguí adelante con tu vida porque cuando menos lo esperes este simple mortal va volver y tratar de enamorarte de nuevo, pero esta vez de la forma correcta, de la forma que siempre debió ser.  
Por último, quiero decirte que sos maravilloso, un ser resplandeciente y lleno de luz que ilumina todo a su paso y llena de paz a aquellos que lo rodean, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio, siempre tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a quienes queres, y tratando de ver el lado bueno de todas las personas, incluso si no tienen un lado bueno, como yo.  
Gracias por amarme, por tenerme paciencia, por hacerme creer de nuevo en el amor, por iluminar mi vida y hacerme sonreír otra vez. Gracias por abrazarme cuando lo necesito, incluso cuando aún no lo sé, y gracias por no haberte rendido. Sos la luz de mi vida y la causa de mi felicidad, sos lo que me impulsa a querer ser mejor, y eso voy a hacer.  
Nunca te olvides de lo precioso que sos, ni de lo mucho que vales.

Te ama infinitamente, Park Jinyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado!  
> La segunda parte la voy a subir dentro de poco.


End file.
